Hassle in the Castle
|previous=Teeth for Two |next=Remy Rides Again }} "Hassle in the Castle" is the thirteenth episode of Season 5. Information Timmy snoops inside his fairies fishbowl castle, but causes trouble after accidentally wishing back past godkids in the Hall of Infamy. Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Prince Charming (Castle seen named mentioned by Timmy) *Denzel Crocker (In picture frame) *Juandissimo Magnifico (In Wanda's dream) *Artie Aaronson (In picture frame) *Bill Gates (In picture frame) *Googie Sarakaya (In picture frame) *Heather Wilson (In picture frame) *Tina Turner (In picture frame) *Mary Ann *Sammy *Pierre *Mama Cosma *Kha Liri (In picture frame) *Philip *Jorgen Von Strangle (In picture frame) Places *Cosmo and Wanda's Castle Synopsis Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are fish into the fishbowl, playing tag. They then decide to play hide-and-seek but there is nowhere to hide. Cosmo suggests hiding in their castle, mentioning that there are many rooms but stops talking from a look from Wanda. Timmy wants to get inside Cosmo and Wanda's house. However, instead, they poof him to various other castles. His godparents act evasive, before they go into their castle for the night. It took a whole minute before Timmy decides to find out what's inside. He uses his shrinking suit to get down to fish size. However, the door was demanding a password; Timmy used his imitation of Wanda's voice: "Cosmo you idiot"). Once inside, Timmy finds his godparents' castle big on the inside, with an arcade and a hall of his favourite foods. He also finds the Hall of Fame, composed of pictures of Cosmo and Wanda's favourite godkids but he isn't in it. So he decides to take Cosmo's wand to make the pictures come to life so that they could tell him what made them Cosmo and Wanda's best godkids. Meanwhile, both his godparents are sleeping, but Cosmo slightly heard Timmy. His female nickel Philips tells him it may be a nickel thief, to which Wanda points out that "we live in a castle underwater in a ten year-old's room." Nonetheless, Cosmo decides to search the castle. Timmy gets lost in the castle and accidentally stumbles into the Hall of Infamy, where he wishes three Cosmo and Wanda's old godchildren to life. He soon realizes his mistake when he is tricked into handing the wand over. Turns out, these godchildren, Pierre, Sammy and Mary Ann were the worst godchildren ever, having made terrible wishes that made Cosmo and Wanda abandon him. The three of them fight over the wand, planning on exacting their revenge. Timmy manages to send Pierre and Sammy back into their portraits by slapping them with the frame. However, he has to chase Mary Ann before she could get Wanda's wand. After a crisscross door scene, Timmy meets up with Cosmo. Together, they both race to the other wand. However, by they get there, Mary Ann turns them into ducks. Luckily, Wanda just woke up, calling Mary Ann a bad girl. Mary Ann accused her of abandoning her; Wanda says they didn't but points out that she abused their magic to take out Archduke Ferdinand and cause World War I. Mary Ann grabs the other wand but before she could eliminate Wanda, she uses a password (Cosmo you dunderhead) to cause her wand to react, knocking Mary Ann out cold, allowing her to be put back in her frame. As they put the pictures back in the Hall of Infamy, Timmy apologizes for sneaking into their castle and fears that he may be put in the same hall; Cosmo said that they didn't want him inside because the Hall of Timmy wasn't done yet because Timmy was the best godchild they have ever had. However, Timmy accidentally uses the wands to make the pictures of himself come to life. Trivia *This is the first time we see Cosmo and Wanda's castle inside. *This is the first time we see some of Cosmo and Wanda's best and not so best godchilds. *The door in Cosmo and Wanda's room from left to right are two season 0 style Cosmo and Wanda. *We see Cosmo and Wanda's house address. 123 Fishbowl lane Timmy's room, U.S.A.. *The picture of Jorgen is a picture of this from the top. *When TImmy's in the arcade room, various video game sounds can be heard, such as a SNES Mario Mushroom/Fire Flower pickup sound. *Mary Ann murdered Archduke Francis Ferdinand casuing World War I to happen in 1914, although it is unknown how she could have killed him as Da Rules state that fairies aren't allowed to wish for someone's death, although the rule may have not existed at the time. Goofs *When Cosmo and Timmy got to the place where they put their wands there was no door. When Maryann showed up there was two door to the left and right. *When Timmy entered Cosmo and Wanda's house the hallway should have been filled up with water. They should have made another door to let the water out like in Sandy's treedome in Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5